List of women in Computer Science
See also List of women in software engineering for women whose work is in development rather than research. Well-known women in computer science * Fran Allen, pioneer in compilers, winner of the 2006 Turing Award * Elisa Bertino, widely cited database and security researcher * Anita Borg * Deborah Estrin, networking researcher, one of the most widely cited computer scientists with an h''-index of nearly 100 (an h-index is the highest ''h such that the researcher has published h'' papers each with ''h citations) * Sally Floyd, widely cited networking researcher, developer of key TCP specifications * Adele Goldberg, co-developed Smalltalk language * Shafi Goldwasser, theoretical computer scientist and 2012 Turing Award winner * Margaret Hamilton coined the term "software engineering" and was the lead flight software developer for the Apollo 11 moon landing. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margaret_Hamilton_(scientist) * Grace Hopper * Sara Kiesler, widely cited human-computer interactions researcher * Daphne Koller, widely cited artificial intelligence researcher * Barbara Liskov, programming languages researcher and 2008 Turing Award winner * Ada Lovelace, worked on first computer, invented/discovered recursion in computer programming * Mary Kenneth Keller, believed to be the first female PhD in computer science * Radia Perlman, invented Spanning Tree Protocol * Karen Spärck Jones, computational linguistics and information retrieval pioneer * Lixia Zhang, widely cited networking researcher Other women in computer science * Amal Ahmed, programming languages and type systems researcher * Jade Alglave, programming languages, logic, and verification researcher * Tamara Berg, computer vision researcher, won 2013 Marr Prize in Vision * Fran Bilas, programmer of ENIAC * Sharla P. Boehm, did foundational work showing the feasibility of the technical basis of the Internet * Kathleen Booth, developed the first assembly language (ARC) * Cynthia Breazeal, researcher in the areas of robotics and artificial intelligence * Amy Bruckman, best known for her pioneering research in the fields of online communities and the learning sciences * Cristina Cifuentes, researcher in the areas of compilation, decompilation, and binary translation * Lynn Conway, electrical engineer and computer architect * Véronique Cortier, researcher in the area of verification of security protocols * Radhia Cousot, programming languages and program analysis researcher * Lois Delcambre, database researcher * Jeri Ellsworth, hardware hacker, creator of the C64 Direct-to-TV * Mary Fernández, database and programming languages researcher * Kathleen Fisher, programming languages and data management researcher * Judy Goldsmith, AI, theoretical computer science, and computational decision making * Susan Graham, researcher in the areas of compilers and programming languages * Lois Haibt, contributed to the design and implementation of FORTRAN; responsible for flow analysis and optimization * Cordelia Hall, programming languages and music information retrieval researcher * Mary Hall, high-performance computing researcher * Mor Harchol-Balter , distributed systems researcher * Mary Lou Jepsen, display devices and hardware expert, founder of One Laptop Per Child * Patricia Johann, programming language theorist * Leslie Pack Kaelbling, artificial intelligence researcher * Karen Karavanic, high-performance computing researcher * Susan Kare, UI expert, worked on original Macintosh interface * Gabriele Keller, programming languages and parallel computing researcher * Janet Kolodner, best known for pioneering research on case-based reasoning * Monica Lam, compilers and mobile computing researcher * Ming C. Lin, researcher in the areas of collision detection, physical simulation, and sound simulation * Yanhong Annie Liu, programming languages and compilers researcher * Nancy Lynch, theoretical computer scientist and distributed systems researcher * Pattie Maes, researcher in the areas of software agents and fluid interfaces * Jennifer Mankoff, human-computer interaction researcher * Brandeis H. Marshall, data integration and knowledge management researcher * Maja J. Matarić, roboticist * Kathryn McKinley, programming languages researcher * Kay McNulty, programmer of ENIAC * Terri Oda, evolutionary algorithms, AI and security researcher * Catuscia Palamidessi, researcher in programming languages, concurrency, distributed systems, and formal methods * Brigitte Pientka, researcher in the areas of programming languages, logics, and verification * Diane Pozafsky, known for her work on serious games, cheminformatics, virtualization, and web programming * Barbara Ryder, program analysis researcher * Jean E. Sammet, developer of the FORMAC programming language * Mary Sheeran, researcher in the areas of programming languages and hardware description languages * Alexandra Silva, theoretical computer scientist * Ellen Spertus, information retrieval researcher * Betty Snyder, programmer of ENIAC * Ana Sokolova, formal methods and concurrency researcher * Lynn Andrea Stein, artificial intelligence researcher * Alley Stoughton, researcher in the areas of logic and programming languages * Cynthia Sturton, computer security and formal verification researcher * Eva Tardos, algorithms researcher * Xiaoyuan Tu, artificial intelligence researcher * Hanna Wallach, machine learning researcher * Gloria Washington, human-centered computing researcher * Stephanie Weirich, programming languages researcher * Marlyn Wescoff, programmer of ENIAC * Jennifer Widom, database researcher * Jeannette M. Wing, security and programming languages researcher * Wang Xiaoyun, cryptographer * Kathy Yelick, parallel computing researcher * Shaula Yemini, programming languages and distributed systems researcher * Greta Yorsh, researcher in program analysis and programming languages * Anna Zamansky researcher in logic and formal methods in software engineering See also List of women tech book writers * Category:Lists of women